minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/My MCSM choices from S1E4
I`ve told Gabriel if he`s okay. I`ve told Axel that we need some help. I`ve told Soren to stop staring and get a move on. I`ve told them that we need them to move faster. I`ve took Petra. I`ve talked to Gabriel after a house ride with the Wither Storm. I`ve think the storm did something to him. I`ve told Gabriel that he was safe now. I`ve told everyone that it was my fault for taking Magnus` Armor. I`ve told Soren that his Formidi-Bomb wasn`t strong enough. I`ve told Soren that we need a new plan. I`ve told Lukas if his friends can still be out there. I`ve told Reuben if he`s okay. I`ve told Petra if she`s okay too. I`ve told Petra that she didn`t know about Ivor. I`ve told Petra to stay in the cave. I`ve checked the Chest the same way from Lukas. I`ve checked on Lukas to see what he`s doing. I`ve told Lukas that they need him. I`ve told Lukas that he can go. I`ve checked on Soren if he has anything to think about. I`ve talked to Gabriel again. I`ve told Gabriel that That`s Ellegaard. I`ve told Gabriel that they both were in the Order of the Stone. I`ve told Ellegaard to talk about defeating the Ender Dragon. I`ve told Gabriel that he just had our back. I`ve told the horses that Reuben would be jealous. I`ve told Reuben not to leave himself. I`ve told Reuben that the world needs us. I`ve told Ivor that what he is doing here. I`ve told Ivor why the reason that he never told us ages ago. I`ve told Ivor that we saw the Endermen pull blocks off the Wither Storm. I`ve told Soren if he can coordinate them somehow. I`ve told Soren if we could use the Amulet. I`ve told Ivor about what kind of fallsafe exactly. I`ve told everyone that i`ve have a plan. I`ve told Axel that he can`t have the Amulet. I`ve told everyone to be careful. I`ve told Ivor if we are there yet. I`ve told Ivor if it can`t take too long now, right. I`ve told Ivor if were close. I`ve told Soren about What are the Far Lands. I`ve told everyone that we can`t turn back now. I`ve told Ivor that we need to leave. I`ve told everyone that i`ve distract them. I`ve thinked that Ivor used the Potion of Harming to kill the mobs. I`ve told Soren If he went to the Far Lands. I`ve told everyone that it doesn`t seen scary. I`ve discovered a Maze. I`ve told everyone that we have to look an another way. I`ve saying that the Far Lands are a strange place. I`ve checking one of the Ivor`s Chests in the Far Lands. I`ve told Olivia that i`ve was glad to see her. I`ve told Olivia that we need to find the others. I`ve told Olivia that if i`ve can help her. I`ve told Olivia that Ellegaard didn`t know her. I`ve told Olivia that The World needs us. I`ve told Olivia that We reunited the Order.. I`ve had to craft a Redstone Block and a Sticky Piston. I`ve thanked Olivia for helping. I`ve told everyone to come over here. I`ve told Soren if it`s true. I`ve discovered Ivor`s Cottage. I`ve searched for enchanted Books. I`ve told Olivia that we`re still a team. I`ve told Soren that Ivor is stupid. (but stupid is not nice.) I`ve told Reuben to stay away from the lava. I`ve told Olivia if there`s redstone in there. I`ve told Gabriel if what he remembers about this. I`ve told Gabriel that we`ll find an another way. I`ve told Olivia why won`t you build a secret passageway. I`ve told everyone that Secret Passageways are cool. I`ve told everyone if the`re cool. I`ve took a look at the Ghast tears, The Ice Block, The Prismarine Crystals, The Sea Lantern, and the Ender Dragon Egg. It took me 1-2 times to solve the puzzle. I`ve listened to Soren`s Stories. I`ve told Soren that is the Ender Crystals. I`ve told Soren that it was amazing. I`ve asked Reuben if he was find any clues. I`ve asked Soren that what are the Ender Crystals doing here. I`ve asked Soren about what is going on here. I`ve asked Soren that i`ve want the truth now. I`ve asked Soren that it makes no sense and what kind a reason is it. I`ve asked Soren that the world looked all over him. I`ve asked Soren why did he do this. I`ve asked Ivor about how is this any better. I`ve asked Ivor that my friends is still out there facing the monster he created and he had to move. I`ve asked Ivor that how can we use the Command Block Enchanted Book. I`ve crafted the Diamond Sword. I`ve enchanted the Diamond Sword. I`ve took a look of the new Armor. I`ve took the armor that colors Purple. I`ve put the armor on. I`ve could bring some of my friends. I`ve was thankful for Olivia for liking what i`ve wearing. We will see how the Wither Storms doing with those Endermen. I`ve saw Axel only. I`ve asked that the Cavalry has arrived. They think that Ellegaard had to fight the Wither Storm all by herself. I`ve think that Gabriel ran away, but Ivor`s telling him to come back here. I`ve told everybody that i`ve explain the Command Block thing later. I`ve told Axel to find a way to use the weapon. I`ve bought some Armor for Axel to wear. I`ve told everyone if everyone seen the Command Block. I`ve told Soren to come back here. I`ve made all the Endermen in the Wither Storm. I`ve threw some eggs that Axel found. I`ve told Reuben for help. We`re going to make a Flying Machine. I`ve had to save Axel and Olivia, but i`ve can`t hold on. I`ve was thankful for Lukas for helping us. I`ve was thankful for Olivia and Axel for making me do this. I`ve told Reuben that this was no place for a pig. I`ve told Reuben that he shouldn`t suprise me that way, and i`ve glad not to alone here. I`ve told Reuben to stay close. I`ve told Reuben to wait up. I`ve find out that guy was in Endercon. I`ve was lucky that Reuben found the Command Block. I`ve was meeting the Command Block, then it was time to destroy it. I`ve destroyed all the tentacles and the Command Blocks. I`ve told Reuben that we have to destroy the Command Block. I`ve told Reuben that i`ve coming. I`ve told Reuben to stay and not get caught in the tentacles. I`ve got knocked down by the hedge of the Wither Storm`s head. I`ve told Reuben that he thought he was supposed to stay put. I`ve told Reuben to stay out of sight. My weapon failed off to the ground. I`ve told Reuben that i`ve need help. I`ve feel mad when the Wither Storm got Reuben out of my hands. I`ve fell after the Wither Storm`s tentacles were off. I`ve told Axel and Olivia to find Reuben. I`ve feel nervous because Reuben is about to die. I`ve told Reuben that he was a hero. I`ve told Reuben that i`ve need him. I`ve sad when Reuben turned into a Porkchop when he died. I`ve discovered Reuben`s Memorial. I`ve told Gabriel that I`ve just let them believe their own legend. I`ve told everybody that i`ve had my friends with me and they stood by my side. I`ve told everybody that we went to The End. I`ve told everybody that Reuben was a hero and saved us. And Ellegaard gave me the Withered Nether Star when the Wither Storm was destroyed. And our group was called "The New Order of the Stone". Next time: There would be a S1E5 choices coming soon until Sep 30th. Other links: Minecraft Story Mode S1E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E4 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S1E5 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode S1E6 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E7 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E8 Choices Category:Blog posts